La Voix des Ténèbres
by Tia21
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry arrive pour faire sa septième Année, il ne parle plus. Ses amis s'inquiètent, mais pas tous pour la même raison...et pourquoi donc se rend-t-il à Voldemort lorsque ce dernier vient le chercher ? Quels sont donc ses vrais raisons ? SLASH HP/LV [ABANDONNÉE]
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour !

Bon bah moi c'est **MalfoyBlack**, et je poste ma première fiction ^^

J'ai un énorme stress, c'est un truc de fou !

J'ai pas grand choses à dire enfaite...ah si :

1. Rien ne ma'ppartient malheureusement, tout est à J.K Rowling...

2. C'est une relation entre hommes, alors homophobes, s'abstenir !

3. Je dis un GRAND merci à **Regan** , ma Bêta, qui me corrige ! Elle a du courage la pauvre...-'

J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire =) Je suis encore jeune, alors j'accepte toutes les critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a quoi que ce soit qui cloche, bien que ma Bêta fait déjà un super travail =)

Bon allez...la première fois que je le dis...

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La voix des Ténèbres<span>**

**Prologue :**

« - Je t'enverrais des lettres chaque jours, _little snake_. Je ne t'oublierais pas. »

Le frêle adolescent ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte autour du cou de l'homme de 25 ans , enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Les bras du plus âgé l'enlacèrent plus fort au niveau de la taille, et l'adolescent déposa un bref baiser dans le cou de son amant. Puis ils se détachèrent, seul leurs regards les reliant encore. L'adolescent disparut, en un « POP » inaudible et pourtant significatif, laissant l'homme seul. Le brun se détourna alors, et s'en alla à grands pas, une légère lueur triste flottant dans son regard.

* * *

><p>Un sifflement retentit dans la gare de King Cross, au niveau du quai 9 ¾ . Un garçon roux et une fille brune se lancèrent un regard inquiet, puis montèrent finalement dans le Poudlard Express, le train qui les amènerait dans leur école, lançant des regards frénétiques autour d'eux. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir du wagon, avant d'apercevoir un bref instant une tignasse noire désordonnée bien connue.<p>

« -Harry ! » héla le roux.

Mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas. Ronald Weasley, se fraya un passage dans la foule, Hermione Granger sur ses talons. Au moment où ils allaient pénétrer dans le compartiment où Harry était rentré, la porte se referma sur le nez du rouquin. Ron, abasourdi ouvrit la bouche un instant, avant de réagir et de se mettre à frapper à la porte avec son poing, tout en criant sur son meilleur ami.

« -Harry ! HARRY ! Harry James Potter, tu vas ouvrir cette porte sinon je...

-Laisse-le, Ron. sermonna Hermione.

-Mais...nous sommes amis, pourquoi ne peut-on pas faire le trajet ensemble? Se plaignit Ron.

-Il a peut-être besoin d'être seul, je te rappelle tout de même que Voldemort le pourchasse, et après ce qui est arrivé cet été, je comprendrais qu'il veuille être seul. Allons plutôt voir Ginny, on le retrouvera au dîner. Expliqua calmement Hermione.

-Harry, ajouta-t-elle en direction de la porte,on se verra au dîner, à tout à l'heure ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. La brune ne s'en formalisa pas, et se contenta d'entraîner un Ronald Weasley grognon jusqu'au compartiment de Ginny, Luna et Neville.

Après avoir salué leurs compagnons et s'être installés, Ron attaqua.

« -Hermione ! On aurait pu insister, car après ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, j'aurais voulu lui parler, savoir comment il va ! Je te jure que je...

-Tu... rien du tout, Ronald ! Le réprimanda la sorcière brune. Harry va bien, et tu le sais ! Laisse-le un peu tranquille, et arrête de le coller tout le temps !

-Il s'est passé quoi cet été ? Interrogea Neville, pendant que Ron boudait. »

Hermione soupira avant de répondre. Après tout, c'était leurs plus proches amis. Ils discutèrent tout le long du trajet.

* * *

><p>Harry, lui, resta silencieux, pensif, regardant le paysage défiler sans bouger d'un pouce. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque la jeune femme arriva avec son chariot remplis de friandises et passa devant son compartiment, interrogeant les enfants sur leurs besoins de sucreries. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Ginny vint lui demander de lui ouvrir, après avoir réussit à échapper à la surveillance d'Hermione. Il ne s'agita que lorsque le train arriva, ayant déjà revêtu sa robe de sorcier. Il se leva souplement, Hedwige déjà à Poudlard et sa malle rétréci dans sa poche. Il franchit la porte de son compartiment, sortit du train, puis monta dans une calèche avec des élèves de cinquième année de Poufsouffle, ignorant ses amis qui l'appelaient.<p>

Arrivé au château, et toujours sans un mot, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Il ne répondit à personne, se contentant de fixer Dumbledore. Ce dernier se demanda ce que pouvait bien avoir Harry, avant d'être absorbé par son discours. Après s'être rassit et avoir fait apparaître le repas, il regarda Harry. Ce dernier mangeait silencieusement, sourd aux paroles du rouquin qui le harcelait.

« -Harry ! Queches que t'as ? marmonna Ron, mastiquant un gros morceau de poulet.

-Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Le sermonna Hermione. Mais tu as raison, Harry pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Le brun se dirigea alors à grand pas vers la Tour Gryffondor, laissa le Préfet prononcer le mot de passe, et se fondant dans la masse, monta directement dans son dortoir. Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la Salle Commune, croyant qu'Harry y était encore. Ron eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Harry sortir par le tableau, il se précipita à sa suite, bouscula deux ou trois personnes, et lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur, il n'y eu plus aucune trace de son meilleur ami. Le rouquin monta alors dans son dortoir, et chercha la carte des Maraudeur, sans succès, elle avait disparu, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité. Résigné, il en parla à Hermione. Cette dernière lui conseilla d'aller dormir, qu'ils parleraient à Harry demain, avant d'elle-même s'en aller vers son dortoir. Ron monta également, bien décidé à guetter l'arrivée d'Harry, mais il s'endormit, mort de fatigue, à 3H du matin.

Harry n'était toujours pas réapparut.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les deux amis ne revirent Harry que dans la Grande Salle. Il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, habillé, et l'air parfaitement reposé.<p>

« -T'étais où cette nuit mec ? Lui demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

Les hiboux arrivèrent à ce moment là. Au grand étonnement des Gryffondors, un magnifique hibou grand-duc entièrement noir se posa gracieusement devant Harry, une lettre dans le bec. L'Élu caressa la tête de l'oiseau, qui ne chipa rien dans les assiettes, contrairement aux autres rapaces qui ne se gênaient pas. Harry ouvrit consciencieusement sa lettre, ne laissant voir aucune expression sur son visage. Toujours aussi silencieux, il sortit un parchemin et une plume, et commença à écrire. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il donna la lettre pliée à l'hibou qui était resté face à lui. L'animal s'envola, la lettre dans son bec. Harry se leva ensuite, et sortit de la Grande Salle, ignorant les regards qui le suivaient. Hermione nota alors qu'ils allaient être en retard en Potions, et hâta les retardataires, bien qu'elle fut inquiète par le comportement plus qu'étrange d'Harry envers eux.

En cours de Potions, Harry toujours silencieux, se contenta de parfaitement réaliser sa potion. Il ne répondit pas aux piques de Draco, son binôme, ne broncha même pas lorsque le blond lui balança un ingrédient ne rentrant pas dans la composition de la potion dans son chaudron, se contentant de le rattraper au vol, sous le regard ahurit de Malfoy, et de tranquillement le reposer sur la table, sans même le regarder. Snape, voyant que son élève honni n'avait toujours pas fait d'erreur ou autre, lui lança d'une voix venimeuse.

« -Eh bien Potter, on dirait que finalement, vous n'êtes pas aussi nul que votre Père en potions. »

Harry ne le regarda pas, ne lui répondit pas. Il n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui irrita fortement le Maître des Potions, qui n'appréciait que moyennement d'être ignoré par cet arrogant de Potter.

« - Vous avez perdu votre langue Potter ? »

Silence.

« -20 Point en moins à Gryffondor pour insolence Potter, ça vous apprendra à ne pas répondre quand on vous parle. »

Harry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, continuant consciencieusement sa potion, sous les regarda ahuris des élèves et celui furieux de Snape.

« -Potter ! Arrêtez de croire que vous êtes au dessus des autres ! 50 points en moins à Gryffondor, ça vous apprendra ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, ne leva pas le regard vers lui. Non, il se contenta de lever sa main gauche, celle du côté du professeur, et lui faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur. On entendit des exclamations étouffées des Nés-Moldus présents, et Snape entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Il se reprit bien vite, et parla d'une voix glaciale.

« -Une retenue Mr Potter, ce soir à 20H dans mon bureau. Et j'enlève encore 100 points à Gryffondor ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour osez faire de pareil obscénités ? Le cours est terminé ! Aboya Severus en direction des autres. »

Près de lui, Harry remplis une fiole de potion, se leva, posa le flacon sur le bureau de Snape, ramassa son sac, et sortit de la salle, la bouche toujours close. Et tout le monde se demanda ce qui arrivait au Survivant.

* * *

><p>Trois mois se déroulèrent ainsi. Harry ne parla pas une seule fois, ni en cours, ni en dehors. Ses professeurs s'y étaient habitués, même Snape, et n'y faisaient plus attention. Ils faisaient tous ses sortilèges en informulés, et ne décrocha pas un seul mot durant cette période. Même son visage restait impassible, comme si rien ne l'atteignait vraiment. Même Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait convoqué Harry, avait insinué qu'il était muet à cause d'un sort, lui avait suggéré d'écrire pour communiquer, mais Harry n'avait pas fait un geste, se contentant de sortir lorsqu'il le pût. L'Élu ne dormait plus au dortoir des Gryffondor, et personne ne savait où il passait ses nuits. Il était hermétique à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Chaque jour, le mystérieux hibou noir venait en possession d'une lettre, qu'Harry lisait, avant d'y répondre et de la redonner au hibou qui s'en allait. Une fois, Ron lui avait arraché la lettre des mains, mais il n'avait vu qu'un papier vierge. Il avait lut ce qu'écrivait Harry, ou tout du moins avait essayé, mais rien n'apparaissait sur le parchemin, il restait parfaitement vierge. Le roux avait finit par croire qu'Harry était fou.<p>

Pourtant, un soir, vers 20H, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de manger dans la Grande Salle, une énorme explosion se fit entendre, provenant de l'extérieur. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le château sursautèrent, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de vraiment commencer à s'agiter, qu'une voix sifflante, amplifié magiquement, retentit dans tout le château.

« -Chers élèves de Poudlard, chers professeurs, je suis actuellement, accompagné d'une centaine de Mangemorts, dans le parc. Je n'attaquerais que si vous ne me livrez pas Harry Potter. Je veux qu'il me rejoigne, et tout de suite. Vous avez 15 minutes. »

Un silence assourdissant prit place dans le château. Puis, posément, Harry se leva, et se dirigea vers le parc. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui d'un même mouvement, tandis que Dumbledore arrivait vers eux.

« -Harry ! Tu ne peux pas y aller voyons ! Si tu y vas, il te tuera, tu le sais bien ! Cria Ron.

-Harry réfléchis ! Tu ne pourras pas le tuer maintenant, il reste encore des Horcruxes, et tu n'auras pas le temps de lever ta baguette que tous les Mangemorts le protégerons ! S'inquiéta immédiatement Hermione.

-Harry, n'y vas pas, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas le moment, tu n'es pas prêt. Essaya de le raisonner Dumbledore. »

Mais Harry se dégagea de leur emprise, continua sa marche, bien décidé à rejoindre Voldemort. Il était toujours silencieux.

Le Survivant pénétra dans le parc. Et là, fier comme un roi, se tenait Voldemort, la tête haute, le dos droit, les traits de son visage de 20 ans seulement déformé par un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit Harry arriver vers lui. Ses yeux rouge sang magnifiques renforçaient son charisme et son impression de supériorité. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire brodée d'argent sur le bout des manches, et d'une cape noir parsemée de fils d'argents, il ressemblait à un roi. Tout roi a une cour, la sienne se composait d'une centaine de Mangemorts. Tous vêtus de noirs, leurs masques camouflant leurs visages, seul un était reconnaissable. La main sur sa canne à tête de serpent, Lucius Malfoy se tenait, droit, l'air fier au bras droit du Lord, mais légèrement en retrait.

Derrière Harry, tout Poudlard se groupait. Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy jouèrent des coudes et se placèrent au premier rang, à coté des Professeurs. Hermione et Ron tentèrent d'attraper Harry, mais la vue du Lord et des Mangemorts les figea sur place. Dumbledore tenta encore une fois d'arrêter Harry.

« -Harry ne fais pas l'idiot. Reviens ici, ou expliques-toi par Merlin ! Tu _dois _parler ! Ordonna-t-il à l'Élu. »

Mais Harry n'en eu cure. Il continua d'avancer, et s'arrêta à trois pas du Lord Noir. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, sa voix de velours envoyant des frissons de peur à ses opposants.

« -Vu que Potter viens aussi facilement, je vais en profiter pour récupérer mes Mangemorts. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient Dumbledore, je suppose ? De toute manière, vous n'avez rien à dire, ils sont majeurs. »

Ses yeux rouge sang dardèrent Albus d'un regard glacé, avant de dériver sur les quatre adolescents qui s'avançaient. Draco, légèrement en avant, marchait d'un pas conquérant en direction de son père, son visage parfaitement impassible, suivit de près par Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, leur prestance de Sang-Pur déployée. Voldemort darda ensuite son regard sur un Severus Snape anormalement crispé. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, et la voix du Lord s'éleva à nouveau.

« -Bien Severus, tu as choisis ton camp. Je n'aurais juste pas pensé qu'un Mangemort aussi fidèle que toi puisse me trahir. Mais soit, c'est ton choix. Tu as toi-même signé ton arrêt de mort. »

Snape tressaillit, mais son visage resta impassible. Puis enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reporta son regard sur l'adolescent face à lui. Ce dernier, la bouche toujours close, soutint son regard, ses yeux émeraude plongés dans ceux rubis de son ennemi. Et puis, Harry avança encore, et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres du Lord, ses yeux toujours plongé dans les siens. Le Survivant était légèrement plus petit que Voldemort, mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Aucun des deux ne sortit sa baguette, se regardant simplement. Puis, plus vif qu'un serpent, le Lord attrapa le bras d'Harry.

Tous disparurent en même temps de la vue des habitants de Poudlard, les laissant sous le choc.

* * *

><p>Fiou ! Prologue posté ! Quel soulagement ( et quel stress aussi ^^' )<p>

Vous pourriez laisser une **REVIEW** s'il vous plait ? *yeux de chiens battus*

J'aimerais énormément avoir vos avis =D !

A la semaine prochaine sûrement ! =)


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici la suite de _**La Voix des Ténèbres **_!

Mais avant je tiens à remercier toutes vos reviews ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé en avoir autant ! 21 reviews, c'est juste super pour moi !

Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes, ainsi que les mises en favoris ! Je suis vraiment touchée !

Bon maintenant, le petit disclamer comme quoi tout est à J.K Rowling, et que malheureusement, il y a seulement l'idée de la fiction qui est à moi !

Les homophobes, passez votre chemin ! Cette fiction est centrée sur un HP/LV !

Bon juste comme ça, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny et compagnie ils sont méchants dans ma fic ! Niark niark !

J'ai faillit oublié les remerciements à ma Bêta, Regan ^^

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Bon, le chapitre 2 est en cours de correction, alors ça ne dépend pas de moi pour poster !

Mais si je vois que mardi il n'est toujours pas corriger, je peux le poster si vous le désirez, mais il sera non-corrigé !^^

A vous de me dire !

Bon et bien maintenant je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire :

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

« -HARRY ! »

Le cri d'Hermione résonna dans le parc de Poudlard. Paniquée, elle regarda l'endroit où se trouvaient un instant plus tôt, Harry, Voldemort et les Mangemorts, avant de lancer un regard horrifié vers Ron, et elle s'arrêta finalement sur Dumbledore, qui regardait l'ancienne place, le visage furieux.

La brune se précipita vers lui, et lui cria :

« -Professeur ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Voldemort a enlevé Harry !

-Nous devons le récupérer ! Renchérit Ron, Qu'allons nous faire sans notre Élu ? »

Hermione lança un regard surpris à Ron. Pourquoi avait-il parlé d'Harry en tant qu'Élu, et non en qualité de meilleur ami ? Ce n'était pas important que ce soit lui l'Élu, par Merlin !

« -Taisez-vous. Ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix froide. Je vois très bien qu'Harry n'est plus là. Allez dans vos dortoirs, tous, les Préfets vous raccompagneront. Il est temps de rassembler l'Ordre du Phoenix. Minerva contactez tout le monde. Severus faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis tout le monde commença à agir. Snape s'en alla d'un pas vif de l'autre côté des barrières anti-transplannage. McGonnagall repartit rapidement dans le Château en direction de son bureau, et Ron retourna docilement, tête baissée, vers les élèves de Gryffondor. Mais Hermione, elle, attaqua de nouveau le Directeur.

« -Professeur je veux venir à la réunion ! Il s'agit d'Harry et je...

-Dans votre dortoir, Miss Granger, immédiatement ! »

La coupa froidement le vieil homme, une aura dangereuse l'entourant, avant de s'en aller également.

Abasourdie, Hermione se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Dumbledore n'avait jamais réagi comme ça ! Ce ne pouvait pas être que lié à l'enlèvement d'Harry. Le Directeur avait toujours été très calme, même dans des situations bien pires! Elle rentra alors également dans le château, son cerveau fonctionnant à tout allure.

Elle monta à son dortoir, les sourcils froncés par trop de concentration. Toutes ses camarades piaillaient à qui mieux-mieux, et agacée par tant de bruit, Hermione s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, referma ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette, et les insonorisa. Elle remarqua alors, posé sur son oreiller, un petit livre. Il était noir, et des lignes émeraudes et argentées s'entrelaçaient sur la couverture.

Intriguée, elle le prit dans ses mains, et l'ouvrit. La première page était vierge, mais les deux suivantes, elles, étaient écrites d'une écriture bien connue de la brune, celle d'Harry, elle en était certaine. Alors, fébrilement, elle entama sa lecture.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis parti. Je m'excuse pour cela, mais tu sauras la suite plus tard. Je m'excuse également pour mon comportement étrange et peut-être blessant, mais sache que ce n'était pas contre toi. Avant tout, Hermione, sache que ce livre est unique. Je l'ai écris pour toi.**_

_**Seule toi peux le lire. Il va t'apprendre à écrire et lire le Fourchelangue. Tu ne peux pas le parler, n'ayant pas le don. Seule une personne ayant était autorisée par un vrai Fourchelangue peut lire ce livre, et en apprendre le contenu. Je suis sûr qu'il te passionnera. **_

_**Mais surtout, n'en parle à personne, pas même à Ron ni à Dumbledore. Surtout pas à Ron ni à Dumbledore en fait. Et ceci car Ron ne me considère plus que comme un vulgaire Sauveur, je le sais. N'ais pas confiance en lui Mione, n'ais plus confiance en lui. Ce n'est qu'un abruti qui suit un Vieux Fou. Oui, j'appelle Dumbledore Vieux Fou. Mais c'est aussi un manipulateur, et tout ce qui l'intéresse chez moi, c'est le pouvoir que j'ai de tuer Voldemort. Mais je ne tuerais pas Tom. Tu le sauras pourquoi plus tard également. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Dumbledore n'est plus quelqu'un de sûr, il ne l'a même jamais été. Il nous manipule tous, et Tom m'a ouvert les yeux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bien moi qui ai écrit ce livre, et je ne suis sous aucun contrôle. Tout ce que je te dis est vrai, et consentis. **_

_**Lorsque tu auras fini d'apprendre ce livre, tapote trois fois dessus avec ta baguette. Hedwige arrivera une heure plus tard. **_

_**Ecris-moi une lettre en Fourchelangue, et donne-la-lui. Elle me l'apportera, et je pourrais ainsi te répondre. Seuls les Fourchelangues pourront lire ce que nous écrivons, rien ne peut forcer l'écriture d'être visible aux yeux de tous.**_

_**Souviens-toi Hermione, si tu es avec moi, oublie Ron et Dumbledore.**_

_**Pour être sûr que Dumbledore ne forcera pas ton esprit, tu trouveras sous ton oreiller une petite fiole. Elle l'empêchera de voir quoi que ce soit de compromettant. C'est Snape qui l'a préparé, tu ne crains rien.**_

_**Je t'embrasse Hermione, j'attends ta lettre.**_

_**Harry**_

La brune resta abasourdie un moment. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'Harry disait la vérité mais au vu du comportement étrange du Directeur, et de la remarque de Ron, elle décida de prêter attention. Après tout, c'était Harry, elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle vérifia tout de même l'écriture d'un sort, et il lui révéla que la personne n'avait pas été forcée d'écrire ces mots, et que c'était bien Harry. Elle passa donc sa main sous son oreiller, et toucha la petite fiole. Elle la déboucha, et but le liquide rouge au goût de cerise. Pour une fois qu'une potion était bonne !

Elle se cala ensuite sur son lit, et commença son apprentissage de la magnifique et noble langue des Serpents.

* * *

><p>Plus loin en Angleterre, dans un château ayant appartenu au grand et célèbre Salazar Serpentard, son héritier ainsi que ses sous-fifres se tenaient dans le hall. Le Lord empoignant d'une main ferme un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Ce dernier se tenait droit, fusillant toutes les personnes du regard, son bras emprisonné par Voldemort. L'adolescent ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de les fusiller du regard. Le Lord prit soudain la parole d'une voix froide.<p>

« - Allez tous dans la salle de réunion. J'amène Potter aux cachots. »

Puis il se détourna, laissant ses Mangemorts derrière lui, certains déçus de ne pas torturer le Survivant. Ils s'en allèrent vers la salle lorsque Voldemort disparu au détour du couloir. Les serviteurs du Lord pénétrèrent alors dans une grande pièce au sol de marbre noir, aux murs de pierre recouverts de tentures à l'effigie du blason de Serpentard, seulement éclairée par un énorme lustre remplis de bougies, placé au centre de la pièce.

Et là, sur le trône du Maître, se tenait un jeune homme. Encapuchonné, entièrement vêtu de noir, les jambes croisées, le visage appuyé dans la paume de sa main gauche, et sa main droite tapant la mesure sur l'accoudoir, de même que son pied qui suivait la cadence dans le vide, il avait l'air de se sentir parfaitement à sa place.

Tous les Mangemorts de figèrent, sous le choc. Ce jeune homme était suicidaire ! Jamais personne ne s'était assis là, c'était interdit ! Ils préférèrent ignorer l'intrus le temps de se placer. Cinq rangées de vingt personnes, un mètre séparant chaque rangée, voilà quelle était leur formation. Aucun ne bougea lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Snape. Il se plaça rapidement en tête de la quatrième rangée, à droite de Lucius, qui avait retiré son masque comme tous les autres Mangemorts, et auquel il adressa un signe de tête, que le blond lui rendit.

Le Lord pénétra enfin dans la pièce, et tous s'agenouillèrent. L'intrus resta sur le trône d'émeraude, battant toujours la mesure, aucunement gêné. Voldemort ordonna à ses Mangemorts de se relever, ce qu'ils firent. Il s'approcha ensuite de son trône, fixant l'adolescent assis dessus. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, comme s'il le narguait. Le Lord s'arrêta au niveau de l'accoudoir, et sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Pourtant, elle n'était pas aussi froide, cassante ou assassine que d'habitude, simplement agacée.

« -Descends. »

L'intrus ne bougea pas. Le Mage Noir souffla, exaspéré, et lança.

« -_Little Snake_, descends. »

Ledit Little Snake soupira, enleva son bras gauche de l'accoudoir, soupira, enleva son autre bras, soupira, décroisa ses jambes, soupira, se leva, et soupira plus fortement. Il alla s'appuyer contre le dossier, les bras croisés, du côté gauche. Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel, et dit d'une manière ironique.

« -Merci. »

Les Mangemorts furent quelque peu choqués d'entendre leur Maître dire « Merci », même s'il était clairement ironique.

Ce dernier s'assit tranquillement dans son siège, ses yeux fixant les rangs de ses serviteurs, alignés devant lui, debouts. Puis il prit la parole.

« -Je suis content de vous. Il n'y a eu aucune erreur, aucune bavure. Potter est dans nos cachots, et j'en suis fort satisfait. Je vous préviens cependant que Potter est à moi. Aucun sort n'a le droit de l'atteindre sans mon autorisation. Compris ?

-Oui Maître. Répondirent les Mangemorts d'une seule voix.

-Très bien. Maintenant, je vais vous annoncer une chose importante, alors écoutez-moi bien. Il marqua une pause. La personne à côté de moi, est dorénavant votre Prince. Vous lui devez respect et obéissance. Il a autant de pouvoir que moi, et le premier qui tente quoi que se soit contre lui en payera les conséquences. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Le Lord regarda tous ses Mangemorts, les foudroyants de son regard rubis. Tous étaient extrêmement surpris. Un Prince ? Ils auraient donc deux Maîtres ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à dire, de toute façon. Et puis, ils se rappelèrent que durant le moi d'Aout, le même jeune homme avait été là. Bon, là, leur Maître attendait une réponse.

«-Oui Maître. répondirent-ils une nouvelle fois.

-Bien. Oh, et j'ai oublié de préciser... il ne parle pas. »

Face au regard incendiaire de Voldemort, aucun ne prit le risque ne serait-ce que de pouffer, sous peine de mort imminente. Lucius, rassemblant son maigre courage, prit la parole.

« -Maître...si...si le Prince ne parle pas...comment...comment pourrons-nous savoir ce qu'il désire ? »

Le blond tendit tous ses muscles, prêt à recevoir un Doloris puissant. Pourtant, son Maître se contenta de prendre la parole d'un ton amusé.

« -Vous allez très vite comprendre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il marqua une pause. Je vous connais tous, et je sais que certains d'entre vous pensent ne pas avoir à obéir à votre Prince. Alors pour montrer qu'il a du pouvoir, c'est _lui_ qui va choisir _mes _Favoris. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Actuellement, je n'ai plus de Favoris. S'il ne vous juge pas digne, vous ne serez que du Premier Cycle. »

Les Mangemorts furent une nouvelle fois sous le choc. Leur Lord avait de drôle d'idée en ce moment ! Ils préférèrent rester statiques lorsque l'adolescent, d'une démarche souple et gracieuse, s'approcha d'eux. Il marcha tranquillement entre les rangs, puis revint sur ses pas, se plantant en face de Lucius Malfoy. Tous retinrent leur souffle. C'était le bras droit, l'un des meilleurs Mangemorts. Il risquait de ne pas apprécié s'il était rejeté. Le Lord regardait l'adolescent et le blond d'un œil amusé.

Lucius, lui, ne voyait qu'une brume noire sous la capuche de son vis-à-vis. Lui qui pensait voir qui était le jeune homme, c'était raté. Il capta soudain une présence dans son esprit. Il pensa d'abord à son Maître, mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Et puis, ses barrières étaient parfaites ! Mais il y avait actuellement une présence qui fouillait son esprit, se baladant dans ses souvenirs. Lucius avait l'impression d'être mit à nu. L'intrus regarda tout, ses plus intimes souvenirs, ses objectifs, ses désirs, son allégeance. Mais lorsqu'il s'insinua à l'intérieur de la plus grande peur du patriarche Malfoy, celui-ci lui cria dessus à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Allez vous-en ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Sortez de ma tête ! »

La présence s'en alla instantanément. Lorsque Lucius rouvrit ses yeux – qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer- il aperçut deux faibles lueurs vacillantes dans la brume sous la capuche de son vis-à-vis, comme des yeux humains déstabilisés. Mais elles disparurent très vite. Le Prince se tourna vers Voldemort, et hocha la tête. Le Lord n'eut aucune réaction.

L'adolescent se décala ensuite, et se posta face à Severus. Le Maître des Potions fut également déstabilisé en sentant cette présence dans son esprit, alors qu'il était un excellent Occlumens. Le Prince fouilla ses pensées comme il l'avait fait chez Lucius, et Snape lui ordonna de s'en aller lorsqu'il approcha d'un peu trop près d'une partie réservé à une certaine rousse. Les mêmes lueurs revinrent encore un bref instant, puis le Prince se tourna vers le Lord et hocha de nouveau la tête.

Le jeune homme fit ceci avec chaque Mangemort. Après son « inspection », soit il hochait la tête, sois il la secouait. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il retourna auprès du Lord. Ce dernier prit la parole.

« -Bien. Mes nouveaux Favoris sont Lucius, Severus, Bella, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Yaxley, et Rodolphus.

-QUOI ? S'insurgea Greyback, de quel droit cet abruti ne me...

-_Endoloris _! On ne me coupe pas la parole, Fenrir, et je t'interdis formellement de traiter ton Prince d'abruti ! Cracha furieusement le Mage Noir.

Les cris du Lyanthrope résonnèrent encore un instant dans la salle, puis le Lord leva le Sortilège.

-Pa...pardon Maître...couina piteusement Greyback.

-Et ? Insista Voldemort.

-Et...et mon Prince...compléta le loup-garou.

-Je préfère ça. J'espère que vous compris à quoi vous attendre si vous manquez de respect à votre Prince. ajouta Voldemort en direction des autres Mangemorts.

-Oui Maître.

-Allez vous-en, je vous appellerais si besoin. ordonna froidement le Mage Noir.

-Bien Maître. »

Tous sortirent de la salle rapidement, laissant le Lord et le Prince seul.

* * *

><p>A Poudlard, il fallut une semaine à Hermione pour apprendre le Fourchelangue. Elle trouvait cela étonnamment facile, elle qui s'attendait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur que ça.<p>

Mais pendant cette semaine, elle observa également Dumbledore. Ce que lui avait écrit Harry la perturbait énormément. Et maintenant qu'elle faisait plus attention, elle se rendait compte que le Directeur agissait étrangement. Son discours le lendemain matin de l'enlèvement d'Harry, était vraiment bizarre. Le vieil homme avait été détaché. Trop détaché, comme si tous les événements survenus ne le touchait pas plus que ça. Désormais, il était plus froid qu'avant. Hermione avait demandé à lui parler, mais il lui avait presque crié dessus.

Hermione comptait parler de tout ça à Harry dans la lettre qu'elle était en train de rédiger. Elle lui dit également qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il lui manquait. Elle lui demanda comment ça se faisait qu'elle puisse lui envoyer des lettres, alors que Voldemort l'avait enlevé. En bref, elle mit un peu de tout dans sa lettre rédigée en Fourchelangue. Et lorsqu'Hedwige était partit, la missive dans le bec, elle se demanda s'il lui répondrait.

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione relisait encore et encore la lettre qu'elle avait reçut d'Harry il y a une bonne dizaine de minutes. Mais ce n'était pas le passage qui lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, ni celui où il lui disait qu'elle saurait tout en temps voulut à propos de _Tom._ Non, c'était celui ci qui la choquait le plus :

_**Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, et tu le sais. Alors surtout, ne t'énerve pas contre moi lorsque tu liras ceci. Je dois te le dire, c'est important pour toi. Je ne supporte plus de savoir que l'on te prend pour une gourde. Hermione, tu es considérée comme la bonne poire de Poudlard. Tout Poudlard – mis à part les Serpentard et les profs – sont gentils avec toi par devant. Mais par derrière, ils te critiquent, se foutent de toi. Ne me demande pas comme je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout. Tu sais tout sur tout Hermione, ce n'est pas pour rien que Snape t'as surnommé la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais ce surnom est tout simplement adorable comparé à d'autres que l'on te donne derrière ton dos. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y a que toi qui lève tout le temps la main ? Même lorsque nous avions cours avec les Serdaigles, tu étais la seule à répondre. Ca ne t'a donc jamais intriguée ? Hermione tu es l'anti-sèche de tout le collège. En cours, ils n'ont pas besoin de répondre ou d'être attentif, tu fais tout le cours pour eux ! Si nous avons des parchemins à rendre, Ron te demande toujours ton aide ! Et toi, tu finis toujours par céder ! Mais ce que u ne sais pas, ce qu'il donne toutes les réponses à tous les autres Gryffondor, et même aux Poufsouffle contre un peu d'argent ! Hermione il faut vraiment que cela cesse. Je ne supporte pas de savoir que ma meilleure amie est ainsi traitée. Cesse de répondre, force toi à ne pas ouvrir la bouche de tout le cours. Si on te demande tes devoirs, ne les donne pas, ou alors, fais ceux des autres en les bourrant de fautes. Deviens méchante Hermione, il le faut vraiment, c'est pour ton bien, crois- moi. Les seuls qui sont sincères avec toi à Poudlard sont les Serpentard. Ca peut paraître fou, mais c'est vrai. Tous les autres te méprisent, même Ginny. Si tu as des ennuis, envoie-moi un hibou, je contacterais les jumeaux et ils remettront de l'ordre. Eux, ils sont avec toi. Change Hermione, c'est vraiment urgent maintenant. **_

La brune ferma les yeux un instant, prit une profonde inspiration, et lorsqu'elle releva ses paupières, ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat déterminé. Elle croyait Harry, elle avait foi en lui. Alors elle ferait comme il lui a dit. Elle changerait. Radicalement.

* * *

><p>Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =D<p>

N'oubliez pas de laisser une **REVIEW** =)

Kiss kiss, à la prochaine !

MalfoyBlack


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Voici le Chapitre 2 =)

Pile dans les temps, et en plus, il est corrigé =D je l'ai reçut hier soir, vous avez de la chance xD

Bon par contre je préviens, j'ai écrit ce chapitre tard le soir, alors c'est normal si il y a des passages qui partent en live xD

Milles mercies pour toutes les review et les mises en alertes et favoris =D

Bon le blabla obligatoire :

1. Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, alors je ne gagne pas d'argent et rien n'est à moi =(

2. Je dis un grand MERCI à ma Bêta **Regan** pour son merveilleux travail !

3. C'est une fic sur le couple HP/LV alors HOMOPHOBES, vous êtes prévenus ;)

4. Euh...bah c'est tout xD

5. Ah si ! Je préviens qu'avec les cours, je ferais de mon mieux ainsi que ma Bêta pour aller le plus vite possibl niveau publcation et correction =) On a une vie privée vous savez =D

Bon alors...

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

« -Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quel sortilège faut-il lancer pour arriver à ce résultat ? »

La question du Professeur McGonnagall résonna entre les murs de la salle de Métamorphose. Les élèves, composé des Serdaigle et Gryffondor de 7ème année, n'eurent aucune réaction. Ils ne changèrent pas leurs activités respectives. Les lions regardaient leur Directrice de Maison soit d'un air bovin, soit avec un profond ennuis. D'autre la regardait comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était absolument absurde. D'autres encore, dormaient ou dessinaient sur leur feuille de cours. Les aigles, eux, prenaient des notes et écoutaient McGonnagall très sérieusement. Mais aucun d'eux ne daigna lever la main pour répondre à la question.

La Professeur avait maintenant l'habitude. Lorsque les Serdaigle et Gryffondor de 7ème année étaient ensemble, les bleu et argent ne faisaient pas un seul effort. Non, ils laissaient toujours Hermione Granger répondre. La vieille femme se tourna alors résolument vers sa meilleure élève. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir qu'elle n'avait pas levé la main. L'air profondément intéressée par sa feuille de cours, elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. McGonnagall fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était absolument pas normal, ce comportement. Ou du moins, pas de la part de la jeune fille. Peut-être était-elle malade ?

L'Animagus décida de vérifier immédiatement.

« -Miss Granger ? Vous ne savez pas ? »

La jeune fille daigna lever le regard vers sa professeure, un air ennuyé peint sur son visage. Or ce n'était pas normal, Hermione ne s'ennuyait _jamais_ en cours.

« -Bien sûr que si je sais, Professeur. Soupira Hermione, fataliste. Mais c'est simplement que je ne trouve pas normal que je sois toujours la seule à répondre. Honnêtement Professeur, trouvez-vous normal que les Serdaigle, réputés pour être extrêmement intelligents, ne lèvent _jamais_ la main lorsque je suis là ? … Moi non. Conclut la brune d'une voix décidée. »

La classe fut soufflée. Était-ce bien Hermione Granger qui venait de dire ça ? La Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, la première à lever la main dès qu'une question était posée ? Minerva regarda son élève, consternée. Est-ce qu'elle...se rebellait ?

« -Je...Eh bien c'est vrai qu'ils ne répondent pas, mais ils le savent, c'est ça qui est important...et normalement, il est vrai que vous êtes toujours la seule à répondre...hésita la Professeur.

-Vous voyez, vous aussi vous le reconnaissez ! Je suis désolée Professeur, mais je ne veux plus la seule à répondre. Débrouillez-vous sans moi. affirma Hermione d'un ton ferme. »

Sur ce, elle rangea ses affaires, se leva, et sortit, sans un regard en arrière.

Comme le lui avait dit Harry, Hermione observa. Elle nota le comportement de ses compatriotes, de Ron, de Dumbledore, des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle, de Ginny, elle remarqua tout. Et à chaque nouveau cours qu'elle avait, elle recommençait le même cinéma. Au final, au bout d'une semaine, plus personne ne comprenait la jeune Gryffondor. Certains se disaient que les Griffy viraient tous fous. Entre Harry qui était resté muet, et qui en plus s'était fait enlever par Voldemort, et maintenant Hermione, il y avait de quoi faire beaucoup de suppositions.

L'enlèvement d'Harry avait remué tout le Monde Magique. Tous se demandaient ce qui arrivait à leur Survivant, leur Élu, leur seul espoir de vaincre Voldemort. Le jeune Potter était-il mort ? Ou peut-être qu'il subissait les pires tortures, mais qu'il résistait vaillamment, tel le brave Gryffondor qu'il était ? Nul ne le savait. Et ils n'étaient pas près de le savoir !

Mais revenons à Hermione. En ce samedi après-midi, elle lisait tranquillement dans sa Salle Commune. Elle avait fait tous ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir, ce qui faisait qu'elle était tranquille sur ce point là. Du coin de l'œil, la Gryffondor aperçut Ron s'avançant vers elle. Elle était sûre qu'il allait lui demander des réponses. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était hors de question !

« -Hum...Hermione tu pourrais...

-Hors de question Ron. Tu te débrouilles cette fois-ci. déclara la brune d'un ton ferme. »

Toute la Salle Commune les regarda. Les Septièmes Années étaient presque tous là de même qu'une bonne partie des autres classes. Et tous se demandèrent ce qui clochait chez Hermione -encore une fois. Elle n'avait encore jamais refusé d'aider Ron, son meilleur ami ! Ce dernier s'empourpra légèrement, et la plus intelligente des Gryffondor n'aurait pas sut dire si c'était de colère ou de gêne.

« -Pourquoi tu ne veux pas Hermione ? » La voix du rouquin tremblait légèrement. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire une crise pour un devoir ...si ?

-Je ne veux pas pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai marre de servir d'antisèche. La voix calme et posée d'Hermione semblait agacer Ron au plus haut point.

-Mais 'Mione ! Tu m'as toujours aidé ! Geignit le Weasley. Apparemment si, il allait faire une crise.

-Tu n'es plus un enfant Ronald, tu as 17 ans pas Merlin ! La brune était agacée. Il pouvait être vraiment chiant lorsqu'il le voulait !

-Tu ne sais pas la réponse au devoir ou quoi ? insinua le rouquin.

-Peut-être bien...sourit mystérieusement Hermione.

-Mais enfin, tu es une Miss-je-sais-tout, tu dois forcément connaître la...Ron se tut brusquement en prenant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Quoi ? Répéta la meilleure amie du Survivant d'une voix blanche.

-Euh...je...

-Comment m'as-tu appelé Ronald ? La voix d'Hermione était dangereusement basse, et Ron la trouva effrayante lorsqu'elle se leva pour se retrouver face à lui.

-Je...

-Il t'a traité de Miss-je-sais-tout, et il a totalement raison ! »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Ginny, qui s'avançait vers les deux meilleurs amis. La cadette des Weasley n'en resta pas là.

« -Je vais dire à vois haute ce que tout le monde pense : tu es une coincée doublée d'une intello ! Tu t'habilles comme une grand-mère, tu ne sais pas te coiffer et encore moins te maquiller, et on en a tous marre de toi ! Tu es chiante, agaçante, tu montres toujours ta science et j'en passe ! On ne disait rien parce qu'Harry t'aimait bien, et que Dumbledore nous a dit de rester amis avec lui ! Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, la Sang-de-Bourbe que tu es va devoir apprendre à rester à sa place ! »

Et pour clore sa tirade, elle agrippa Hermione par les cheveux et la força à s'agenouiller. Et d'une voix remplie de venin et de supériorité, elle conclut :

« -Là est ta vraie place : à mes pieds. »

La brune resta choquée un instant. Étais-ce bien Ginny, qui lui parlait ainsi ? Elle devait rêver ! Ou alors, la rouquine était possédée ! Mais les autres allaient sûrement l'aider, la défendre et arrêter Ginny ! Mais aucun ne bougea. Aucun ne fit mine de l'aider. Et seulement là, Hermione comprit. Harry avait entièrement raison. Elle n'avait pas de vrais amis parmi les Gryffondor – à part Harry bien entendu. Ils s'étaient tous fichus d'elle.

Une colère sourde monta en elle. Hermione haïssait les hypocrites. Mue d'une nouvelle énergie, elle se releva, et les toisant tous d'un regard meurtrier, elle parla.

« -Très bien, j'ai compris. Trouvez-vous une autre bonne poire, parce que moi, je ne veux plus jamais vous adresser la parole. Vous êtes tous totalement abruti, débiles et menteurs. Quand à toi, Ginevra, je préfère être coincée et intello que salope et bête comme toi. Je suis fière de mes origines, même si mes parents sont Moldu. Je préfère ne pas avoir de sang de sorciers que d'être issus d'une famille de pauvres campagnards qui ne peuvent même pas acheter des vêtements neufs ! Et en parlant de vêtement, ma façon de m'habiller t'emmerde ! Je préfère être mal fringuée que ressembler à une pute comme toi !

-N'insulte pas ma sœur le castor ! S'interposa Ron.

-Ferma-là la belette. Tu ne connais pas ta sœur. Tu dois être le seul mec de Poudlard présent qu'elle ne sait pas encore fait ! Elle couche avec n'importe qui, et ça m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas encore atteinte du sida ! Alors avant de l'ouvrir, vas te faire dépuceler par Brown et après on en reparle ! »

Le rouquin devint rouge pivoine. Hermione ne fit pas attention, et monta dans son dortoir. Elle en avait finit avec eux. Désormais, il lui fallait des alliés plus...intimidants et respectés.

* * *

><p>Durant la semaine où Hermione changea de comportement, il y eut plusieurs choses importantes au Manoir Serpentard. La première, ce fut une découverte de Yaxley. Il était dans le couloir menant à la chambre de son Maître, il devait lui parler. Seulement, lorsqu'il tourna à gauche à la fin du couloir, il vit un événement assez important pour la hiérarchie. Parce que là, contre le mur, le Maître et le Prince <em>s'embrassaient<em>. Ce fut un choc pour le Mangemort. Alors ils avaient une...relation ? Mais en les voyants, c'était sûr qu'il ne jouait pas aux échecs. L'esprit Serpentard de l'homme blond se réveilla, et il tenta d'apercevoir le visage de son nouveau Prince. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier était coincé entre le mur et Voldemort, et sa capuche était toujours en place. Et comme son Maître avait le visage qui cachait l'intérieur de ladite capuche, il ne put savoir qui était son second dirigeant. Résigné, il préféra s'en aller. Un Mangemort avait une fois eu l'audace de déranger le Maître alors qu'il était avec une de ses conquêtes...il ne s'en n'était pas sorti vivant. Mais Yaxley devait partager l'info. Au moins avec Lucius Malfoy, qui était le bras droit, c'était capital.

Et c'est ainsi que tous les Mangemorts furent au courant, avant la fin de la journée, que le Lord et le Prince avait une relation. Mais il ne savait pas tous la même chose. Le téléphone arabe vous connaissez ? Et bien c'est pareil. Yaxley le dit à Lucius. Lucius le rapporta à Thomas Zabini, Severus Snape ainsi qu'à Narcissa, sa femme. Zabini le dit à Jean-Olivier (je trouve ça bizarre comme prénom, mais c'est original) Nott, qui le dit à sa femme. Et ainsi de suite, les propos se déformant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au stade suprême : Le Lord et le Prince couchaient ensemble dans le couloir. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais les Mangemorts eurent la bonne idée de ne pas en parler près de leurs Chefs, ils ne sont pas débiles ! Par contre, ils avaient oublié un léger détail : Nagini.

Cette dernière entendit une conversation sur le sujet, et alla tout rapporter à Voldemort. Le soir même, il y avait une réunion avec tous les Mangemorts.

Bien entendu, lorsque les Mangemorts arrivèrent, le Lord n'était toujours pas présent. Cependant, le Prince était bien là. Et il était encore assis dans le trône du Maître. Lorsque ce dernier arriva enfin, il soupira d'exaspération. Résigné, il parla d'une voix lasse.

« -Tu le veux vraiment ton trône n'est-ce pas ? »

Le mouvement de capuche du Prince montra qu'il hochait la tête, et tous étaient sûrs qu'il souriait.

« -Eh bien tu ne l'auras pas._ Little Snake_ tu descends immédiatement. »

Le Prince se leva d'un pas colérique. Il marcha la tête haute, et bouscula Voldemort avant de sortir de la Salle du Trône. Il avait l'air très énervé. Le Lord ne s'en formalisa pas, et alla s'asseoir sur son Trône.

« -Je vais mettre plusieurs choses au... »

Il fut coupé par le retour du Prince. Ce dernier avait derrière lui deux Éclair de Feu qui le suivait en flottant. Il s'approcha des rangs des Mangemorts et tendit un papier à Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier lut le mot, et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son Prince lui demandait bien de venir faire un duel d'Attrapeur ? Le blond hésita, déchiré entre ses deux Chefs. Little Snake secoua la main d'un air agacé. Il semblait vouloir une réponse. Draco n'aurait pas sut quoi répondre. Le Prince en eut visiblement assez d'attendre. D'un geste vif, il lui attrapa le poignet, et le tira hors de la Salle. Mais juste avant, il s'arrêta devant le Lord. D'un mouvement parfait, il lui montra son majeur. Snape tiqua. Potter avait eu le même geste envers lui. Mais...Potter était dans leurs cachots...non ?

Le Prince quitta la Salle, traînant toujours un Draco Malfoy effaré derrière lui, ses deux balais volants tranquillement en le suivant. Tous les Mangemorts étaient un peu sonnés. Est-ce que c'était...une dispute conjugale ? Le Lord maugréa dans sa barbe. Lucius et Severus, qui était les plus proches, entendirent quelques mots.

« -...Gryffondor...lâche...va m'entendre... »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Ils allaient mener leur petite enquête. Le Lord prit enfin la parole, d'une voix calme.

« -Bon. Comme je le disais, je vais mettre plusieurs choses au clair. Premièrement, on m'a rapporté qu'une rumeur courrait comme quoi votre Prince et moi entretiendrions une relation...eh bien, elle est exacte. Par contre, ce qui est faux, c'est que nous ne couchions pas ensemble dans un couloir. Vous avez bien compris ? »

Un silence plana, puis les Mangemorts répondirent positivement.

« -Bien, je vois donc que tout est clair. Vous pouvez disposer. Mes favoris, nous nous revoyons dans quelques heures pour dîner. Oh et une dernière chose : le premier qui regarde le Prince avec un peu trop d'insistance se verra démit de ses fonctions. Les informa Voldemort avec un sourire cruel. »

Les serviteurs du Lord déglutirent. Démit de ses fonctions, en langage Voldemorien signifiait mourir. Et généralement, douloureusement. Les Mangemorts s'en allèrent au signe de main de leur Maître.

* * *

><p>Au même instant, Draco Malfoy était arrivé dans le parc avec son Prince. Il avait une légère appréhension. Devait-il tout faire pour gagner, ou laisser son supérieur le vaincre haut la main ? Ce fût le Prince qui résolut son problème. Après l'avoir -enfin- lâché, ce dernier avait attrapé un balai, et lui avait lancé l'autre, avant d'aller chercher une petite boîte. Un parchemin apparut soudain devant le blond. Intrigué, ce dernier le lut.<p>

_**Draco,**_

_**Premièrement, donne-toi à fond, et ne t'inquiète pas si tu gagnes, ce n'est pas grave. Deuxièmement, comme je ne compte pas jouer avec cette capuche ridicule, je vais l'enlever. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite cependant. Pour te motiver et te forcer à donner le meilleur de toi-même, j'aurai l'apparence d'Harry Potter. Alors ne t'inquiète pas **_si_** tu te retrouves en face de lui. Pas de hurlements je te prie.**_

Le dernier des Malfoy tourna son regard vers son Prince. Ce dernier semblait attendre son consentement, à ses pieds, son balai et une petite boîte. Draco songea que son supérieur était bien informé, et que prendre l'apparence de Potter était une bonne idée. Il hocha donc la tête en direction de l'homme encapuchonné. Ce dernier dégrafa alors sa cape, et laissa retomber sa capuche dans son dos. Le blond était sûr que son Prince était très doué soit en Potions, soit en Métamorphose. Le changement était parfait. Draco crut même être en face du vrai Potter. Mais bon, c'était impossible, cet imbécile de Potty se trouvait dans les cachots du Manoir actuellement ! Et puis, le Potter face à lui ne portait pas de lunettes. Et tout le monde savait que Saint Potty était myope comme une taupe !

Les deux adversaires d'un match se firent donc face. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais en même temps. D'un sort « Harry » déverrouilla la petite boîte d'où un Vif d'Or s'échappa. Les deux Attrapeurs attendirent dix secondes, puis s'élancèrent dans les airs, à la poursuite de la petite balle. Ce n'était pas comme un vrai match de Quidditch, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas lâché l'objet volant des yeux. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le but de ce duel. Il fallait simplement de la technique, et une très bonne façon de voler.

Les deux joueurs étaient collés l'un à l'autre, se poussant mutuellement pour faire prendre du retard à son adversaire. Mais ils étaient toujours au même niveau. Draco n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de vraiment jouer comme s'il était face à Potter. Il avait son ego, et peut importe s'il battait son Prince à plate couture. Mais le brun ne se laissait pas faire. Tous les deux enchaînaient coup bas sur coup bas, ruse sur ruse. Le blond avait vraiment l'impression de se battre contre le vrai Potter. Un peu trop même. Le Prince jouait exactement de la même manière que le Balafré ! Il avait même cette lueur de défi dans ses yeux, mêlée à de l'amusement. Draco se fit une note mentale un peu bête, mais nécessaire : vérifier si Potter était toujours aux cachots.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Vif, comme « Harry ». Mais la balle se rapprochait du sol. Encore et encore. Soudain, elle monta en piquet. Draco fut un instant déstabilisé par la vitesse de la boule dorée. C'était l'instant de trop. Le Prince monta en chandelle en même temps que le Vif, comme s'il avait prévu le mouvement. Il l'attrapa d'un geste vif, et il redescendit pour s'arrêter devant le blond. Lorsque Draco croisa le regard de son supérieur, son doute sur l'identité de son adversaire s'accrût considérablement. Ses yeux pétillaient exactement comme ceux de Potter après l'avoir – encore- battu. Et malheureusement pour le blond, Potty l'avait battu assez de fois pour qu'il connaisse ce pétillement vainqueur par cœur.

Un parchemin apparut devant l'héritier Malfoy.

_**J'ai gagné**_

Draco éclata de rire. Lorsqu'il releva son regard vers son supérieur, ce dernier avait un sourire franc, mais une lueur triste planait désormais dans son regard, presque mélancolique. Le blond comprit son attristement. Il ne pouvait pas – ou plus- rire comme lui. Draco tenta alors de savoir le pourquoi de son problème de parole. D'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il demanda.

« - Pourquoi ne pouvez-pas parler ? »

Un parchemin apparut de nouveau.

_**Vieille Magie. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant.**_

Le blond offrit un sourire reconnaissant à son supérieur. Supérieur sur lequel il avait une idée de l'identité d'ailleurs.

« -C'est déjà pas mal ! On rentre ? »

Le regard remplit de gratitude, « Harry » acquiesça.

Si un élève de Poudlard aurait regardé cette scène à ce moment là, il n'en aurait pas crut ses yeux. C'est parfaitement normal, car après tout, voir Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, un balai à la main, rentrer au château Serpentard, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'amusement, est une chose assez incroyable.

Le soir même, alors que les Favoris mangeaient en compagnie de leur Maître, ce dernier posa une question à Draco.

« -Draco, sais-tu où se trouve le Prince ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers son supérieur, et tous les Mangemorts regardèrent leur échange. Le dernier des Malfoy répondit d'un ton léger, comme si ça réponse était totalement normale.

« -Le Prince vous fait dire que vous pouvez toujours rêver pour qu'il remange avec vous, et que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre n'importe qui parce que votre pauvre ego est vexé, vous serez démit de vos fonctions. »

Et Draco continua à manger, se retenant de rire devant l'expression choquée et vexée de son Maître. Le blond songea avec amusement que son Prince était vraiment culotté, et que surtout, il était dix fois plus cool que le Mage Noir ! Mais bon, maintenant qu'il était sûr de l'identité de son cher Prince, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Finalement, il était sympathique lorsqu'il le voulait ce sale chanceux !

* * *

><p>Et hop, finish ! =D<p>

Bon je suppose que vous savez toutes (tous ? ) qui est le Prince =) Prochain chapitre, je lève le voile ^^

En attedant...une **REVIEW** ? *yeux de chiens battus*

Kiss kiss

**MB** ( parce que **MalfoyBlack** c'est trop long xD )


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour !

Désolé du léger retard, mais je suis débordée en ce moment é.è

Bon sinon, le nombre de review et juste ENORME ! 64 review avec le prologue et 2 chapitre ! Juste génial, un grand merci pour toutes ces review, et les mises en alerte et favoris !

Maintenant, mon blabla :

1. Rien n'est à moi, tout J.K Rowling...

2. Relation HP/LV , alors HOMOPHOBES dehors !

3. Un grand merci à ma Bêta **Regan** !

Bon, je pense que le chapitre 4 arrivera a peu près dans le même délai que ce chapitre !

Et maintenant :

**ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dans un sombre couloir des cachots de Poudlard, une jeune fille brune s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un homme à la barbe et aux cheveux bruns. Cet homme, c'était Salazar Serpentard, et il était là en tant que tableau gardien. Voilà pourquoi lorsqu'il vit arriver la jeune fille, il demanda :

« -Le mot de passe ?

-Je souhaite voir Daphnée Greengrass. répondit d'une voix ferme la brune.

-Qui dois-je lui annoncer ?

-Hermione Granger. »

L'homme disparut, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec Daphnée. La brune regarda Hermione de haut, un air emplit de dégoût sur son visage aristocratique.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

-De l'aide. Répondit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde. »

La Serpentarde la regarda un instant puis éclata d'un rire moqueur. La Gryffondore la regarda faire, les bras croisés. Voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, Daphnée se calma et reprit.

« -Et...on peut savoir en quoi je pourrait t'aider ?

-Je veux changer.

-C'est à dire ?

-Rends-moi plus forte.

-Pourquoi tu t'adresses à moi pour ça Granger ? demande Daphnée, réellement intriguée.

-En réalité, mes amis se sont révélés ne pas en être . Et je veux pouvoir leur faire face. Et je t'ai choisis toi Greengrass car comme Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson ne sont plus là, c'est toi qui tient les rennes chez les Serpentard. Alors tu es la personne parfaite. Et puis, question look, je suis sûr d'être parfaite avec toi. répondit honnêtement Hermione.

-C'est bien beau tout ça Granger, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? La Serpentarde était un peu plus encline à accepter après le compliment d'Hermione.

-Une alliée de poids. Je sais tout sur chaque Gryffondor, et je peux tout trouver. Tu pourrais tout savoir sur tout le monde, tous les secrets pourront être dévoilés.

-C'est tentant Granger, mais pourquoi trahis-tu tes chers Gryffondor ?

-Ils m'ont tous trahis, sauf Harry. Je vais leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer. Hermione était plus que déterminée.

-Très bien, je te mets à l'essai. Tu as une semaine pour me convaincre que tu pourrais devenir une Serpentarde. Durant ce laps de temps, tu devras me donner toutes les infos que je veux. En échange, je te change ce look minable. proposa Daphnée.

-J'accepte. Mais je ne me mets pas en danger pour une information si tu ne me fais pas encore confiance. Accepta la Gryffondor.

-Alors viens, je vais te présenter aux autres. Bienvenue chez les Serpents ! Déclara théâtralement la Greengrass en pénétrant dans sa Salle Commune suivie d'Hermione. »

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elles n'étaient pas seules comme habituellement. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout les accompagnait et elles avaient l'air de trouver cela parfaitement normal. Une bonne partie de la Grande Salle se figea totalement à la vue de ce trio incongru. Après tout, elles faisaient comme elles voulaient ! Ron, lui, par contre, vit ça d'un mauvais œil et les rejoints.

« -Et bah Granger, on fait ami-ami avec les visqueux ? Ironisa le rouquin.

-Et bah Weasley, t'as fait une phrase de plus de trois mots ? répondit Hermione du tac au tac. »

Ron vira immédiatement au rouge, tandis que les Greengrass regardaient les deux anciens meilleurs amis se disputer avec intérêt.

« -Fais pas ta fière Granger, je suis plus pur que toi.

-Fais pas ton fier Weasley, j'ai plus d'argent que toi. La brune semblait presque s'ennuyer.

-Va te faire mettre Sang-de-Bourbe ! cria Ron.

-Moi c'est déjà fait, mais tu devrais le faire avec Brown, t'aurais peut-être l'air moins con. Hermione fit un sourire sardonique à un Weasley furieux, avant de se détourner et de s'asseoir chez les Serpents avec les sœurs Greengrass. »

* * *

><p>« -A mon avis il faut... »<p>

Lucius fut interrompu par le claquement d'une porte contre un mur. Tous les Favoris et Voldemort, seules présentes personnes dans cette pièce, se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. C'était le Prince qui s'avançait maintenant vers la grande table où tous étaient réunis. Il s'assit au côté du Lord, et des parchemins apparurent devant chacune des personnes assises.

_**Désolé pour le retard**_

« -Peut-on savoir où tu étais passé ? demanda Voldemort. »

Les mots inscrits changèrent.

_**J'ai **__**été**__** faire un tour **__**en**__** balai, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter**_

Le Lord n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il préféra ne pas insister.

« -Si tu le dis. Lucius continue donc.

-Oui mon Maître. Alors comme je le disais, je pense que... »

Le corps du Prince eu un soubresaut, comme s'il pouffait de rire. Mais en le voyant porter une main à son visage sous sa capuche, tous comprirent qu'il pouffait _vraiment_ de rire. Lucius parut vexé.

« -Qu'y a-t-il de drôle mon Prince ? »

_**C'est juste que...tu penses...non rien, oubliez !**_

Ils regardèrent tous l'adolescent étrangement, avant que la discussion ne recommence. Le Prince était toujours agité de soubresaut, et semblait totalement mort de rire. Le Lord était plus qu'exaspéré par son comportement de gamin, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de se bidonner seul dans son coin. Pourtant, le jeune homme cessa brusquement de rire, et les écritures sur les parchemins changèrent d'un coup.

_**Hors de question Lucius. J'interdis quiconque de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.**_

« -Mais...comment avez-vous pu savoir que...bégaya le patriarche Malfoy, ahuri. »

_**Tu penses très fort, Lucius. Et je te répète que c'est hors de question.**_

« -Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? Intervint Bellatrix.

-J'avais eu comme idée d'enlever et d'ensuite de torturer Granger pour savoir des infos mais...le Prince n'est pas d'accord.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi, mon Prince, vous ne désirez pas qu'on torture Granger ? C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe je vous rappelle et...

_**Silence**_

Bellatrix continua, ne faisant pas attention au changement de mots.

« -...et elle nous est inférieure donc il... »

_**SILENCE !**_

Elle ne remarqua toujours rien, plongée dans son monologue.

«-...il faut donc lui montrer notre supériorité et... »

Cette fois-ci, le Prince se leva d'un bond, furieux. Cela eut au moins le mérite de couper Bellatrix. Une aura dangereuse entourait l'adolescent, et les Favoris le regardaient avec crainte. Le Lord, lui, fixait son amant avec méfiance. Auparavant, lorsque ce dernier était en colère, il ne contrôlait plus sa Magie. Désormais, Voldemort lui avait appris à la canaliser, ce qui le rendait beaucoup moins dangereux...pour lui-même. Seulement, il était beaucoup plus dangereux pour les autres désormais. Mieux valait ne pas être la cause de sa fureur.

« -Mon Prince, pourquoi défendez-vous tant la Sang-de...Granger ? se reprit Rodolphus. »

Les écritures changèrent, tandis que l'adolescent détachait sa cape.

_**Autour de cette table, il y a 8 personnes qui savent pourquoi, bien qu'il y en ai 2 qui doutent. Mais je vais immédiatement confirmer leurs soupçons.**_

Et sur ses mots, il retira sa cape, et donc sa capuche.

Il y eu différentes réactions autour de la table. Bellatrix semblait s'étouffer avec sa salive, Rodolphus et Yaxley étaient bouche-bée, Narcissa eu un sourire indulgent, Severus et Lucius se lancèrent un regard de connivence, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy éclatèrent simplement de rire, et Tom regardait la scène d'un air amusé. Harry, lui, avait le regard déterminé, mais sa colère retomba en les voyants tous. Il eu un sourire supérieur, et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. Draco prit alors la parole, tendant la main vers Blaise.

« -Envoie les Gallions Blaisy, j'ai gagné !

-Foutu Malfoy...marmonna le métis, mettant tout de même cinq Gallions dans la main du blond.

-Tu sais, à s'envoyer des piques pendant six ans, on finit par connaître son adversaire par cœur ! J e t'avais de ne pas parier contre moi ! »

_**Draco, ravi de constater que tu ais pu t'enrichir sur mon dos. Sinon, j'espère que les raisons maintenant de mon refus de torturer Hermione sont claires. Sinon, vous êtes vraiment idiots. Mais a part ça, ça fait vraiment du bien de ne plus avoir cette saleté de capuche ! Par Godric, je vois ! **_

« -Nous n'allons pas faire un débat là dessus maintenant, d'accord ? Intervient Tom. Je vais appeler tout le monde, il faut tous qu'il soit au courant désormais.

-Très bonne idée mon Maître. approuva Yaxley, remis du choc. »

Voilà comment tous les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent dans la Salle de Réunion, Voldemort et Harry Potter face à eux. Après avoir menacé quiconque s'en prendrait à la vie de son compagnon, Tom les laissa s'en aller. Severus s'approcha d'eux, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« -Alors, durant le mois d'Août, c'était vous mon...hum... »

Il avait vraiment du mal à appeler Potter « mon Prince » désormais.

_**Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Potter**_

Snape lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, étant incapable de dire merci. Il y avait des limites tout de même !

« -Donc durant l'été, c'était vous Potter ?

-C'est exact Severus, c'était Harry. répondit Tom.

-Et vous avez utilisé le même sortilège d'illusion pour nous faire croire que Potter était dans nos cachots cet été, et récemment ?

-C'est également ça Severus, et je m'étais bien amusé de voir tout l'Ordre paniqué, et tous les soi-disant amis d'Harry le plaindre car nous l'avions enlevé et il devait certainement souffrir mille et une tortures dans de sordides cachots, mais il résistait en brave Gryffondor qu'il était. Ironisa Voldemort.

_**Pathétique !**_

-C'est le mot Potter, ils sont pathétiques. approuva Snape. Mais pourquoi donc, ne pouvez pas parler ?

-C'est de la vieille Magie, Severus. Dumbledore lui a lancé un mauvais sort. Tu en sauras plus en temps voulu, ne t'inquiètes pas. L'informa le Lord.

-Bien. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller annoncer la « mauvaise » nouvelle au Vieux Fou. Harry Potter : Prince des Ténèbres, cela va peut-être l'achever ! Railla le Maître des Potions.

-Peut-être Salazar sera-t-il avec nous ! approuva Voldemort.

-Bonne soirée Milord, Potter. »

Les deux amants lui adressèrent un signe de tête, et Snape s'en alla. Lorsqu'il sortit, il aperçut du coin de l'œil ses Seigneurs échanger un baiser, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Puis il sortit.

* * *

><p>« -Félicitations Granger, tu as gagné le droit que les sœurs Greengrass te relookes ! s'exclama d'une voix enjouée Daphnée, debout derrière un fauteuil en cuir où était assise ladite Granger.<p>

-Et crois-moi, tu en avais bien besoin. Renchérit Astoria, lançant un sort qui rendrait Hermione momentanément aveugle. Et bien oui, il fallait tout de même qu'elle ait la surprise !

-Tu nous fais confiance ? demande l'aînée Serpentarde.

-Absolument pas. Répondit la Gryffondor, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et tu as bien raison ! approuvèrent les deux sœurs. Maintenant, demanda Daphnée, dis-nous un seul et unique mot sur ta nouvelle coupe. Ce sont tes cheveux tout de même.

-Court. Je ne veux plus cette touffe en guise de cheveux. assura Hermione.

-Ca tombe bien, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! Alors...commença Daphnée.

-C'EST PARTI ! S'écrièrent ensemble les deux Serpentardes.

Et pendant un long, très long moment, les deux sœurs s'affairèrent sur les cheveux d'Hermione. Coupant, plaquant, bouclant, rajoutant, débouclant, dé-plaquant, frisant, défrisant, éclaircissant, noircissant, elles firent tout ce qui était possible et imaginable. Et lorsqu'elles furent satisfaites, un grand sourire avait prit place sur leurs lèvres.

« -Tu es prête à te voir Granger ? Demandèrent-elle.

-Absolument Greengrass. répondit Hermione.

-Alors...TADA ! S'exclamèrent-elle en cœur, tandis que la Gryffondor manquait de tomber de son siège. »

Sa nouvelle coupe était absolument magnifique, et très très différentes de l'ancienne. Désormais, ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs – caramel, court comme ceux d'un garçon, une frange plaquée sur son front partant vers la gauche, et tout le reste de ses cheveux était en mode coiffé-décoiffé. Une vraie merveille. Cela changeait totalement le visage d'Hermione, et cette dernière était stupéfaite, sans voix.

« -C'est...waouh ! Réussit-elle à articuler.

-N'est-ce pas ? approuva Daphnée.

-Viens vite t'habiller, que l'on ne rate pas le repas de ce soir ! Pressa Astoria. »

Elles donnèrent ses vêtements à Hermione. Hors de question de porter l'uniforme, bien sûr. Voilà pourquoi la Gryffondore se retrouva habillée avec un t-shirt noir à manches longues moulant, un jeans -oui oui, les Greengrass en ont- gris clair, un gilet de barman gris clair aussi, et des escarpins noirs. Une vraie adolescente sang-pur. Les Greengrass s'était habillées à l'identique, mais Daphnée en noir et chocolat, et Astoria en noir et beige. Elles était splendides. Une touche de gloss rose pâle brillant, et de mascara de la couleur qu'elles portaient, et elles étaient fin prêtes.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent le soir dans la Grande Salle, tous furent époustouflés. Aucun ne reconnut Hermione. Et honnêtement, ils auraient du, ou tout du moins Ron. Car le rouquin s'approcha de la Née-Moldu, et la dragua ouvertement.

« -Dis-moi beauté, on s'est jamais vu toi et moi...ça te dirait de se retrouver en tête à tête ? Il y a trop de monde ici...

-Weasley tu es vraiment immonde, con, et pervers. répliqua Hermione en s'écartant du rouquin d'un bond.

-Gran...Granger ? Percuta l'abruti. C'est...c'est bien toi ?

-Nan, nan, c'est Voldemort ! Bien sûr que c'est moi Weasmoche, et je te prierais de ne plus m'approcher ! Tu es vraiment pitoyable. »

Et elle se détourna, non sans lui lancer un regard rempli de dégoût.

À peine fut-elle assise qu'une nuée de hiboux, portant tous un exemplaire de la Gazette, entra dans la Grande Salle. Tous furent étonnés. Normalement, c'était le matin les livraisons de journaux ! Tous les abonnés prirent donc leur bien, et payèrent les hiboux. Ceux qui n'avaient pas reçu le journal le lisaient avec leurs amis, tous curieux des nouvelles de cette édition spéciale.

_**ÉDITION SPÉCIALE !**_

_**Nous avons appris cette après-midi, par une source sûre, que l'enlèvement d'Harry Potter n'en n'était pas un ! En effet, notre Survivant est, en vérité, le compagnon de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ce qui fait de lui le Prince des Ténèbres ! Toujours d'après notre source, il a l'air très heureux de sa place, et qu'il ne parle toujours pas ! **_

_**Alors plusieurs questions se posent :**_

_**-Pourquoi le jeune Potter est-il passé du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui ?**_

_**-S'est-il joué de nous depuis longtemps ?**_

_**-Est-il le seul à faire double-jeu ?**_

_**-Nous reste-t-il encore une chance que le règne de Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se termine maintenant que notre Élu est à ses côtés ?**_

_**Nous ne pouvons, pour l'instant, pas répondre à toutes ces questions. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à espérer que notr**__**e Survivant soit vic**__**time d'un mauvais sort.**_

_**Advienne que pourra, mes amis.**_

_**Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier**_

Lorsqu'Hermione conclu sa lecture, un fin sourire orna ses lèvres. Elle ne fit pas attention au désordre qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, ni à la panique qui avait prit désormais place. Non, tout fut clair pour Hermione. Harry avait déjà tout compris, lui. Il avait changé de camp, pour la simple raison que ses amis n'en étaient pas. La brune se souvint des paroles de Ginny. Elle avait dit qu'ils n'étaient amis avec Harry -et donc avec elle- que parce que Dumbledore leur avait demandé. Et depuis midi, le Directeur était nerveux, tandis que Snape semblait fier de quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait pas pu comprendre. Mais désormais, elle était sûre que c'était parce qu'il savait pour Harry. Les Serpentards aussi avaient été plus joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire, ils avaient sûrement du être mis au courant. Non maintenant, tout était très clair. Hermione avait les réponses à presque toutes ses questions. Mais une nouvelle prit place dans son esprit, et de taille.

_Comment pouvait-elle avoir deviné tout ça aussi facilement ?_

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Vous avez aimé ?

Pour que je le sache, un seul moyen : **REVIEW** !

Allez, à la prochaine !

Kiss kiss

MB


End file.
